Nightmare Before Christmas
by MusicLover011
Summary: This is not your normal Nightmare Before Christmas. This is the characters... In human form.
1. Chapter 1

_**Hello everyone. The Nightmare Before Christmas is one of my favorite movies. So I have a idea for a story. All the same characters, but OOC. I already know I'm gonna get hate for this, but I like the idea. We still have Halloween Town. But Jack is no longer a skeleton. Just a very tall, lanky, misunderstood, lonely teenager,. Sally is his friend, but doesn't get to get out much. So please, before you bash, just read. And let me know what you think. I do not own any of this.**_

Jack sighed as he looked out the window to see the autumn leaves falling from the trees. Halloween was coming soon. He glanced once more out the window before going back to his desk to continue his work. His father never really did anything for any of the holidays, but Halloween used to be Jack's favorite. It was his escape from the world. One night a year he can be someone else other then Jack Skellington. But Halloween has become empty to him. When he was a kid, it was all about how cool or scary your costume was. Now that he is 17, the only thing that matters if it's sexy or not.

None the less, every year Jack would work his fingers to the bones to create the perfect costume and, once he hit middle school, help make new ideas for the town's Halloween celebration. Year after year, it's the same routine. "Something's missing... But what?" he mumbled to himself and began tinkering with his costume. He worked for a couple of hours until he just couldn't stand it anymore. Jack slid back his chair and went downstairs to go outside. There his dachshund, Zero, barked and ran up to him. "Hey Zero." Jack said, trying to force himself to be happy, with not such luck. As he walked into the woods, he felt a little more at home, with Zero following closely behind. In the woods, the words came out of him, his own personal lament...

"_Oh somewhere deep inside of these bones_

_An emptiness began to grow_

_There's something out there far from my home_

_A longing that I've never known..."_

He could run away. Leave behind that life. His father would not miss him. The only time he talked to him is when Jack needed something. Other then that, his father just sits in the house, working at his computer by day, drinking alone at night. He has no true friends. Sure, there are the people who admire his work, but they've never really spoken to him other wise. Then there is Sally. Sally is his friend, but he doubt she'd miss him. As Jack pondered all of this, he kept walking. Not aware of the direction, going just to go. He didn't even notice the sun was setting until Zero jumped on him, knocking him from his thoughts. As he looked up, he saw a sign ahead. "I'll just wait in this next town until dawn." he thought to himself and walked, where now he could see little glowing lights of different color off into the distance.

_**Well readers, I hope this didn't upset you too much. Please let me know what you think. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hello again readers. If any of you are reading this, that is. I hope your enjoying this so far cause I am. Lol Enjoy!**_

As Jack walked into the outskirts of the town, he didn't notice at first the music. Still lost deep within his thoughts, he didn't not notice anything really until he slipped on some slick snow. Zero barked and jumped into his lap, licking his face happily. Jack picked up the snow with wonder in his eyes. "What's This?" he pondered to himself. As he got up, he brushed himself off and looked around him. The streets hung with Christmas lights of all different colors. Children were running around the street, sledding and having snow ball fights. Jack hid himself from the locals as he watched. In his amusement and amazement, he began to sing in joy.

"_What's this? What's this? There's color everywhere!_

_What's this? There's white things in the air_

_What's this? I can't believe my eyes, I must be dreaming_

_Wake up Jake, this isn't fair! What's this?_

_What's this in here, they've got a little tree_

_How queer, and who would ever think_

_And why their covering it with tiny little things_

_They've got electric lights and strings_

_And there's a smile on everyone, so now correct me if I'm wrong_

_This looks like fun, this looks like fun_

_Oh could it be? I've got my wish! What's This?"_

Jack laughed to himself as he ran around this town, looking at all the decorations and people. This was so much different then his town! The people in his town are happy, but it's nothing like this. You could feel the warmth and joy around the town, from the smallest child to the oldest adult. Halloween was fun and scary, but this was just plain fun and friendly for everyone. He saw a sign in a shop window that stated: "Happy Holidays To All From The People Of Christmas Town!". On the sign beside the words, there was a fat, tall man in a red suit, with rosy cheeks and a full smile, holding a bag filled with colorfully wrapped boxes. "Who is this man?" Jack thought to himself as he continued to walk around the town, buying cookies that were shaped as Christmas trees from a warm, little bakery.

As he journeyed through main street, all of a sudden he heard a deep voice ring out "Ho, Ho, Ho". He looked towards the end of the street to see that same jolly fellow in the red suit that was on the sign, now in the streets, with children running to greet him. "Wait... He's a real person?" Jack said quietly to himself as he watched him ask one child at a time what they wanted for Christmas. He couldn't quite hear the details of what the kids were saying, but he did learn the red suit mans name. "Sandy Claws... What a odd name for a man like that." Jack said before going down another street to see if he could find a hotel anywhere.


End file.
